Merry Christmas and Hearth's Warming Eve
by Phantom Writer 23
Summary: It's Hearth's Warming Eve and everypony is getting ready. But there is one person in Ponyville who is having a hard time adjusting to life in Equestria. His name is Matthew, He has been living in Ponyville for a year now, And Matthew is in a sad mood. Applejack devices to make him feel at home this holiday season. Who knows maybe she might finally tell him how she truly feels.


December 24 Hearth's Warming Eve, Christmas Eve.

It was a beautiful day in Ponyville. The snow sparkled in the sunlight as the ponies played in the snow having a good time, But one human wasn't having a good day, He was dragged from his world and brought to a strange world about a year ago and is now living in a whole new world.

And to top it all off, It about Christmas and he can't be with his family, And this made his sadden as he walked through the thick snow as he made his way through town. He carried his backpack onto his back as he had it loaded with food that Big Mac had wanted.

Since he's been living in Ponyville he moved into the spare room in the Apple's home as they were kind enough to allow him to live there rent free, He for one didn't like taking out hand outs but, He knew he would repay them by working on their farm and helping out with whatever they needed.

In his time there he had grown very close to one of the family member's. Her name is Applejack and Matt had a crush on her.

He wouldn't dare tell her as he was afraid of losing their friendship, So he kept his mouth shut.

So here he was walking through the deep snow on his way back to Sweet Apple Acres as he was covered from head to toe in winter cloths as he tried to stay warm.

His mind drifted back and forth between his family back home and how they were going to spend it with out him and the other half wondered if he should buy gifts for the Apple family.

As he walked he notice all the decorations that were up as he walked. This brought a small smile to his face as it reminded him of Christmas.

"Good after noon Matthew! How are the cloths warm enough for you?" He heard a female's voice. He turned his head to see none other then Rarity her self with bag's all around her as she had a bright smile on her face.

"Good after noon for you too, Rarity," He said with a smile "Yes, The cloths are keeping me nice and toasty."

Rarity giggled "Good to know, What brings you into town today?"

"Big Mac asked me to get a few things at the market." He said.

"Oh, Well I better not keep you from delivering those goods." She started walking away "See you around darling!"

"See you around Rarity." He said as he walked down the path way that was covered in snow.

* * *

Applejack stood back and smiled "Alright, Ah think he'll like this." She said.

"Ah think he'll like it too." Apple Bloom said "But why did we need to place a banner that said Merry Christmas... And what is Christmas?" She asked looking up at her sister.

"Matt told me that Christmas is when a fat man in a red suit goes around around the world in one night to deliver gifts to all the good boy's and girls." She said looking down at her sister "He also said Christmas also has another reason but he wouldn't tell me because he didn't want ta have ta explain."

"So... A man in a red suit break's in ta home's and leaves gifts?"

"Yeah, Matt said the kids would live him out cookies and milk and some times carrots for the deer." Applejack looked at the tall tree in the room with all the decorations on the tree.

"That's just weird if ya ask me, But if he's giving out free gifts then Ah want mah cutie mark."

Applejack chuckled "Why don't ya go and get cleaned up so we can get bake some cookies."

"Alright!" She said with a smile as she ran up the stairs faster then a speed racer.

"Ah hope this cheer's him up_._" She out loud.

"I'm sure he'll love it Aj." Twilight said "We have the barn ready for Matthew, We're just waiting for Rarity to return so we can finish the Santa suit."

"Then all we have ta do now, Is just bake the cookies." Applejack said.

"Pinkie Pie should be bringing the cookies cutter's." Twilight said just as a pink blur rushed right passed her and into the kitchen "Look's like she's back."

* * *

Matt stopped in his tracks as he saw a giant snow drift blocking his path.

"Great, Look's like i'm taking the long way home." He said out loud as he sighed as he turned around.

A white figure moved around the snow drift and smile "_I just bought us some time._" The pony said as she took off running towards the farm with bags all around her.

Matt sighed as he walked through the deep snow.

He then fell deep into the snow as the only thing sticking out was his hat "_I love and hate snow all at the same time._" He thought as he started digging himself out of the snow.

Once he was out of the snow he brushed off the snow and continued to walk.

_**SMACK!**_ Something hit the back of Matt's head as he turned around to see Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle standing there with their snow balls in hoof "Oh, So you want to play that game?" He said dropping his bag as a grin came across his face as he picked up some snow and made a snow ball "Two can play this game."

"Bring it big boy!" Scootaloo tossed the snow ball and Matt dodged it as he tossed his snow ball nailing Scootaloo in the face knocking her back as Matt ducked behind a snow drift as he made a few more snow balls.

Sweetie Belle used her magic to create snow balls as she fired at Matt like a machine gun.

"_I need to take out Sweetie Belle, Once she is down, Scootaloo will be easy._" Matt grabbed a hand full of snow as he took a peek to see Sweetie Belle smiling as Scootaloo cheered her on.

Matt sat back as he thought about what he needed to do. But his thoughts were interrupted as he fell into a hole. He rubbed his head as he looked down the tunnel and smiled "_This goes right under them! Whoever made this is a genius!_" He crawled through the tunnel as he came to an opening. He stuck out his head to see he was behind the girls "_Let's do this!_" Matt tossed his snow ball's at the two.

Sweetie Belle yelped as she felt the snow ball hit her in the head as Scootaloo tried to escape but was stopped by another snow ball.

"W-We surrender!" Sweetie Belle yelled.

"Say's you! I'll never surrender!" Scootaloo yelled as she ducked behind a snow drift.

Matt stopped throwing snow balls at Sweetie Belle as he focused on Scootaloo "Surrender Scootaloo, Or you'll find yourself buried in the snow." Matt said getting out of the whole as he held his snow ball in his hands as he walked towards the snow drift Scootaloo hid behind.

"Never! I will fight till the last breath!"

This made Matt chuckle as he jumped over the snow drift and tossed the snow ball nailing Scootaloo in the side as she yelped from the sudden coldness "A good solider knows when to surrender." Matt said holding another snow ball.

Scootaloo glared at Matt "I hate you!"

"I love you too." Matt said chuckling as he felt a snow ball hit his front as Scootaloo grinned.

The two chuckled "Alright, I have to get going, You two stay out of trouble." Matt said walking back towards his bag.

* * *

Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie all stood inside the barn as they all looked at the decorations and they all smiled.

"Alright! Cookies are done! The barn is decorated! And Rarity finished the Santa suit!" Pinkie said jumping up and down "And we even got gifts under the tree! I think Matt's going to love this!"

"If he doesn't he's going to get a world of hurting from yours truly." Rainbow said.

"He'll like it." Rarity said "After all, Matt seemed so gloom when I ran into him in town, This will cheer him up!"

"Ah hope ya right, He's been sad lately." Applejack said as she made sure the tree was straight.

"He's spending his Christmas in a whole new world, A world that has ponies and not human's." Twilight said "But I think this will cheer him up."

"OH! We forgot the eggnog! I'll go grab it!" Pinkie said taking off running.

"Ah hope this does cheer him up." She said.

"Fluttershy, Can you give me a hand in hanging these mistletoe up around the barn?" Rarity asked.

"Sure." Fluttershy said walking over towards the box.

* * *

Matt smiled as he saw the house just up ahead "_Just about home._" He thought "_I'm making me some hot chocolate and going to warm up by the fire._" He could see it now. A nice warm mug of hot chocolate in his hands as he sat by a nice warm fire with Applejack by his sai- He quickly shook his head "_I've gotta stop doing that._"

He stood outside the door as he sat down at the bench as he took off his boots and snow gear so he wouldn't track snow into the house.

He stepped inside and place the backpack in the kitchen as he walked back into the living room "Hello? Anypony home?" He called out for somepony but no pony called back "_Mmm, Wonder where they are at?_" He notice colorful lights and turned his head to see a Christmas tree standing in the living room. Matt just stood there staring at the tree, Two things were wrong with this tree, One, It didn't have the decorations like the other tree's in town, And two, This tree had a human Angel on the top of the tree "_Okay, I think my mind is playing tricks on me._" He then notice the banner that hung over the tree, In bright green and red letter's Merry Christmas This brought a smile to his face.

"Oh, Ya home already." He heard a voice. He turned to see Applejack in the door way.

"Yeah, I just got back... D-Did you put this up?" Matt asked looking back towards the tree.

"Yeah, Me and Apple Bloom put it up while ya was gone, Ya like it?" She asked walking next to Matt and looked at him as she noitce the smile on his face.

"Like it? I love it." He looked at her "You two did a great job decorating it."

Applejack blushed "T-Thank you, I-I'm glad ya like it." She looked back at the tree "I-If ya don't mind, Ah need some help in the barn."

"Alright, Just let me put on my boots and jacket." He said walking away from her as he began to put on his boots.

* * *

Applejack opened the barn door allow Matt to step inside.

Once he did she closed the door behind him as he notice how dark it was in the barn "Something wrong with the power?"

"Do ya think ya can get the light's?" She asked.

"Alright." Matt knew his way around the barn and knew the light switch was near the wall. He walked towards it and hit the switched.

His eyes went wide as he saw the Christmas lights shine and he smiled as he saw the a Christmas tree standing high in the middle of the barn with an Angel on the top of the tree.

This brought tears to his eyes as he saw his friends jump out from behind the tree "MERRY CHRISTMAS MATTHEW!" They all yelled.

"T-Thank you guys... T-This is amazing." He said looking at them all.

"Thank Applejack here! She planned the whole thing!" Pinkie said.

Matt looked at her and notice the blush across her face as she smiled.

"Thank you Applejack."

"OH! Open your gifts!" Pinkie said jumping up and down.

* * *

After much protest Matt finally caved in and allowed them to give him his gifts. Matt opened each one one by one.

Rarity had made him a red sweater with a reindeer on it. Twilight had taken the time to write some Christmas stories and put them all into a book for him to read. Pinkie Pie gave him a snow globe that had Himself inside with all of his friends in Ponyville. Rainbow Dash gave him a Wonder Bolt shirt signed by the WonderBolts. Fluttershy gave him a new paint set so he can continue to paint.

The only gift that he didn't get from was Applejack. He didn't question why she hadn't gotten him anything as he knew this party was her gift to him "Thank you all, I just wish I could get you all something."

"No need to get us anything Darling, Seeing you happy is a better then any gift you can give us." She said making his blush.

"Oh! I forgot! I hooked up your IPod to the stereo system and found a bunch of Christmas songs!" She said bouncing towards the stereo system and began to blow Let It Snow By Dean Martin.

Matt chuckled.

"Care ta dance?" Applejack asked.

Matt stood and he brought out his hands as she placed her hoofs into his hands as the two began to dance.

Matt felt Applejack place her head into his chest as they slow danced to the song.

"Thank you Applejack, This is by far the best Christmas gift anyone could have given me." He said whispering in her ear.

Applejack felt her cheeks heat up as she felt his hands squeezes her hoofs. She pulled away looking up at him and she notice how red his face was "Ya don't need ta thank me, Ah was only doin' what Ah thought would make ya happy."

Matt mind was racing as he notice how close she was to him, He could easily kiss her.

"Oh, Look who's under the mistletoe!" Pinkie said.

The two looked up to see a mistletoe hanging right above them. Matt notice the purple magic wrapped around it and he chuckled as he looked to Applejack who was blushing like mad "We don't have to kiss if you don't want to." Matt said making her look at him.

In one swift move Matt felt her lips touch his and his heart exploded with joy.

The two closed their eyes as they kissed each other.

The room filled with awe as they kissed under the mistletoe with song ending.

Applejack pulled away and she looked at him with a smile "Merry Christmas Matthew."

"Merry Hearth's Warming Eve, Applejack." Matt said.

"I love you Matt." She said blushing again.

"And I love you too Applejack."

The room filled with awe again "Alright everypony! Time for some eggnog and some rocking Christmas music!" Pinkie Pie yelled.

Jingle Bell Rock began to plat making Matt pulled Applejack onto the dance floor as the two danced.

* * *

All through the land, Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse. The stockings were hung by the chimney with care. In hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there, Matthew and Applejack were nestled all snug in their beds, Enjoying each other's warmth. When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter, Matt sprang from the bed to see what was the matter "D-Did ya hear that?" Applejack asked looking around.

"I don't, But I think it came from the roof." Matt said as he grabbed a bat.

The two made their way out into the hallway as they walked towards the stairs.

They heard movement down stairs in the living room making the two slowly walk down the stairs as to not alert the stranger.

Matt stuck his head out and his eyes went wide as he looked back at Applejack "W-What's wrong?"

Matt looked back to see the figure was gone. He quickly rushed outside to see a sleigh fly high into the sky.

Applejack eyes went wide as she saw the sleigh with reindeer pulling the sleigh.

"HO HO HO Merry Christmas and Hearth's Warming Eve to all and to all a goodnight." Matt and Applejack heard the Santa say as he rode off into the night.

The two looked at each other as they couldn't believe what they had just seen "HO HO HO! Merry Christmas!" The two turned their heads to see a pony wearing a Santa suit "Are you two alright?"

"W-We just saw Santa... A-And he flew away!" Applejack said.

"O-Of course you did! I'm Santa Claus!"

"I know it's you Twilight." Matt said "We just saw the real Santa Claus!"

"Awe, But I didn't get to shake my belly like a bowel full of jelly!" Twilight pouted as she crossed her hoofs "And besides, There is no way you saw Santa."

All three turned their heads to see Santa's sleigh again as they heard the bells jungle as he flew towards Ponyville.

Twilight eyes went wide.

* * *

Luna chuckled as she rode on the side of the sleigh.

"This is the best Christmas!" The young man said "HO HO HO! Merry Christmas and Hearth's Warming Eve to all and to all a goodnight!'

"Now, Dasher! Now, Dancer! Now, Prancer, and Vixen! On, Comet! On, Cupid! On, Donner and Blitzen!" The young man yelled "To the top of the porch! to the top of the wall! Now dash away! dash away! dash away all!"

Luna kissed the side of the young man's cheek "You play a good Santa Blaze."

He blushed "Thank you Luna! Just wait till next year! I'm going to be even better!"

She chuckled as the sleigh took off into the night sky "Let's head back home so you can open your gift." She said winking at him making him smile as they flew back towards Canterlot.

* * *

Christmas Morning.

Matt stepped down stairs as he walked into the living room to see Apple Bloom standing there in front of the tree in awe as she saw the many gifts under the tree as the stockings were hung by the chimney with care, With candy and toys leaking out of the stockings.

"D-Did ya do this?" Apple Bloom asked looking at Matt.

"No, Santa brought them." He said as Big Mac, Applejack and Granny Smith came walking into the living room.

Big Mac and Granny Smith eyes went wide as they saw the gifts.

Matt watched as they all unwrapped their gifts as he sat next to Applejack as the two snuggled close together.

Matt may not be home for Christmas this year but, This is the best Christmas he has ever had and he was glad he was here to spend it with the one he loves.

* * *

_**The End.**_

* * *

**I know It's not Christmas but I'm in the Christmas mood! For those who are waiting for Sweet Apple Acres, Prince Blaze Sparkle, Love and Slavery and A Hero, A Princess and A Goth chapter's my Editor is still gone. So I'm just going wait and just work on other chapter's till my editor has return. Hope you all enjoy! **


End file.
